


The Injury

by ElizabethDarcy78



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Post-Finale, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethDarcy78/pseuds/ElizabethDarcy78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don comes to Peggy's aid when she finds herself in an uncomfortable situation.</p><p>Matt Weiner and Lionsgate own everything, I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based loosely on a fic request by bigcatsandkatanas, and by real-life events (I actually injured myself in this manner last week.)
> 
> *This story exists in a universe where Steggy never happened and a Betty is still alive and well.

"Why Mr. Draper! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes! How was the commercial shoot in Italy?"

"It went very well, Marcia. Thank you for asking. The setting was beautiful...I think the commercial going to turn out very well. Is Peggy in? I'd like to speak with her."

Peggy's secretary shook her head sadly. "No, I'm afraid not. She's been working from home for the past few days."

"Is Peggy sick?" Don said with alarm.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure what's going on. All I know is that she got permission from her supervisor to work from home, and that a messenger delivers work to her every day."

"Really?" Don said. "Is that stack for her?" Don asked, pointing at the stack of files sitting at the edge of Marcia's desk.

"Yes. The messenger usually picks them up by now. He must be running late today for some reason."

"Well, tell the messenger when he gets here that someone else has delivered the files to your boss."

Marcia smiled. "Are you going to go and check on her? That's so sweet!"

Don smiled sheepishly. "Peggy means a lot to me."

"Well, she's lucky to have you, Mr. Draper." Marcia said sincerely.

* * *

 

Peggy was sitting on her couch with her right foot elevated when she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She called from the couch. She had been waiting for some time now for the messenger from the office to bring her some work to do. She was going nuts sitting around her apartment all day with nothing to do.

"It's Don," said a familiar voice from the hallway. "May I come in?"

Peggy gasped."Uh...sure. The door is open. " Don Draper walked into her apartment and he immediately saw that Peggy's right foot and lower leg were ensconced in a plaster cast.

"Forgive me for not getting up." Peggy said sardonically from her seat on the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you. Your secretary told me you were working from home, but she didn't know why. I decided to see for myself what was wrong...and to deliver your files personally." Don said and he plopped the stack of files he was carrying onto Peggy's coffee table. "Jesus!" Don exclaimed. "What the hell happened to you?"

Peggy rolled her eyes and groaned. "It was so stupid! I was babysitting for my sister, and I was carrying my nephew to his room to change his diaper and I turned a corner too quickly and my ankle rolled in an awkward way and I felt something crack in my foot. I figured it was just a sprained ankle so I walked to the subway as usual. But by the time I got to my stop I could barely walk because the pain was excrutiating. Some kind person carried me up the steps and put me in a cab and I went to the hospital and they took X-rays and it turns out that I fractured a bone in my foot. Now I have to wear a cast and hobble around on those crutches for at least six weeks. I got permission from my supervisor to work from home until they can put me in a walking cast some time next week. After that I can return to work."

Don barely suppressed a smile. "You broke your foot on your way to change a diaper?"

Peggy pouted. "Don't laugh. It hurts and I'm really uncomfortable. I haven't been able to take a shower or even take a bath in days. I feel disgusting."

Don furrowed his brow in concern. "Peggy, if you want to take a bath, I can help you if you need to."

Peggy grimaced. "I can't ask you to do that. That would be...weird."

Don chuckled. "Peggy, I promise you I won't look. Come on. I know you would do the same for me if the tables were turned."

Peggy sighed. "Fine. I'll go start the bath and get changed and I'll holler when I'm ready for you. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable."

Peggy grabbed her crutches and went to her bedroom and changed out of her nightgown and put on her robe. She then hobbled over to her bathroom and started the bath water. Once it was filled she turned it off and shouted. "Okay, I'm ready!"

Don opened the bathroom door slowly. He had removed his suit jacket and his tie and had rolled up his sleeves. "Okay Peggy. I want you to put your arms around my neck and I will lift you and place you in the tub."

Peggy nodded and she removed her robe and Don averted his eyes. He stepped forward and Peggy did as she was asked, putting her arms around Don's neck. Don placed one arm behind Peggy's knees and the other behind her back and he carefully lifted her up and the gently placed her in the sudsy water. Peggy rest her right foot on the edge of the bathtub so that the plaster cast didn't get wet. Once he was certain that Peggy was safe and comfortable in the bath he turned walked towards the door. "I'll be right outside this door sweetheart. Just holler when you need me."

Peggy smiled. "Thank you, Don." Without turning, Don nodded. "You're most welcome. It's the least I can do, Peggy."

Peggy did her best to try to relax as much as she could, but it was difficult with one leg hanging out of the claw foot tub. The warm water did feel heavenly though. She washed her hair for the first time in a week and she was finally beginning to feel clean and human again. After about thirty minutes the water had turned cold, her fingers and toes were pruney and there were no suds to speak of left. She knew that she needed to call Don to come help her, but she also knew that there was no way that he could avoid seeing her naked this time. She sighed and then called for Don's assistance.

Don appeared a moment later and he made a concerted effort to avoid looking at her lying in the bathtub. "Okay Peggy, I don't think that there is any way for me to not look at you when we do this. Just do what you did before and place your arms around my neck and I'll lift you out of the bathtub."

Peggy nodded. "Okay."

Don turned around and unbuttoned his dress shirt and hung it up on the hook on the back of the bathroom door and picked up Peggy's towel and put it over his shoulder. He then turned and looked at her and Peggy's face flushed with embarrassment. He said nothing and approached the tub and leaned down so Peggy could put her arms around his neck again. Don then reached into the warm sudsy water and scooped her up in his arms. Peggy was completely mortified, but Don stared straight ahead as he walked with her into her bedroom and then carefully placed her in a seated position on the edge of her bed. Peggy grabbed her towel off of Don's shoulder and quickly wrapped it around her body.

"There, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Don joked.

Peggy scoffed. "Are you kidding? I have never been more humiliated in my entire life!"

"Why? It was no big deal."

"No big deal? That's easy for you to say! I may not seem like it, but I'm more modest than you think, and you just saw me in one of the most compromising positions possible. I don't know if I'll ever be able to look you in the eyes again!"

"Peggy, I promise you it was not a big deal. I hardly saw anything."

"But you did see _something_?"

Don nodded and looked at her sheepishly. "You're a very beautiful woman, Peggy. You have no reason to feel embarrassed.

Peggy covered her face with her hands. "I can't believe this!" Peggy moaned.

Don sat down next to her on the bed. "Would it make you feel any better if I let you see me naked...you know, to even the playing field a bit?"

"What?" Peggy exclaimed. The idea was absurd, but he did have a point. "I don't know. Maybe."

Don chuckled and then he stood and unbuckled his pants and removed them. He then removed his undershirt and shorts and stood in front of her naked. Peggy covered her eyes in embarrassment and then she took a peek at him through her fingers. Don's face wore a curious expression, as if her was awaiting her approval.

"Well?" Don said expectantly.

"Well what?" Peggy said, bemused. "You're very...impressive."

Don smirked. "Come on. That's not what this was about. I just didn't want you to feel like you were at a disadvantage."

"Well, mission accomplished. Now, can you please put your pants back on?" Peggy said, her face turning beet red with mortification.

Don chuckled and did as he was asked. After he was fully dressed, save for his jacket and tie he sat down next to Peggy.

"Now, when did you say that you would be getting that walking cast?" Don asked.

Peggy sighed. "Not til next week."

Don looked at her sympathetically. "Peggy, you clearly need someone to help you...someone to stay with you until you're able to get around better on your own."

Peggy frowned. "I know. I'm just not used to having to depend on someone else, I've lived alone for so long. I don't want to be an imposition to anyone."

Don nodded in understanding. "Well, what would you say to the idea of me staying with you and helping you out? And just so we're clear, it wouldn't be an imposition. You have been there for me plenty of times. This would be my way of thanking you."

"Don, I..." Peggy was ready to reject Don's kind offer, but then she stopped. It had been a nightmare to try to get anything done over the last few days. Don had always been a gentleman where she was concerned. It he was willing to stay there and help her out until she was back on her feet, then she should seriously consider taking him up on his offer.

"That would be great actually. Thank you."

Don grinned. "Good. Why don't you get dressed and I will help you to your couch and then I will go to my apartment and get a few things. What would you like for dinner. I'm not a great cook, but I can make a few things."

"Can you make grilled cheese? I've been craving one for days...and tomato soup?"

Don chuckled. "Grilled cheese is one of my specialities."

Peggy smiled. "Great."

Don smiled and he left Peggy alone in her bedroom and she changed into a fresh nightgown and robe. She soon called for Don and he appeared and he escorted her to the couch. Peggy eagerly tore into the files he had brought from the office and Don prepared to leave.

"Don, wait." Peggy said as he neared the door. "Can you come here for a minute?"

"Sure, sweetheart. What is it?" Don said with concern. He walked towards her and he knelt down so that they were eye to eye.

Peggy leaned forward and gave him a warm hug and then kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Don."

Don put his arms around her and hugged her gently. He then pulled away and smiled warmly. "You're most welcome, sweetheart." He then stood up to his full height and walked toward the door again. "Stay off of your feet as much as possible. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Peggy laughed. "I'll try. See you soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue this fic after all. I hope you all like it!

Peggy was sitting on her couch studying some files when she heard keys jingling in her deadbolt. A few seconds later her front door swung open admitting Don, her roommate for the past month. What she wasn't expecting was to see him appear in the doorway with a large vase full of beautiful long-stemmed red roses. Don strode over to where she was sitting on her couch and he placed the vase on the coffee table in front of her.

Peggy gasped. "Don! What the...are these for me? You shouldn't have!”

Don leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "You deserve it sweetheart. Every woman should be given flowers at least once, from someone who cares a great deal about them.”

Peggy blushed. "Thank you, Don. That's very sweet...no one has ever given me roses before."

Don smiled warmly. "I'm glad you like them. I have another surprise for you. Don't move."

Don exited her apartment and then reappeared with a cart with two covered platters of food. He lifted the sterling silver covers and revealed and elegant dinner for two, which included lobster and champagne.

"We're having lobster? How did you get that cart up _here_? What is all of this about?" Peggy asked curiously.

Don walked slowly over to her, wearing a sly grin that made her heart flutter. He gazed down at her with a heated look and then gently cupped her cheek, drawing her face close to his. “Isn't it obvious? I love you, Peggy. I want you to have everything your heart desires.” Don paused briefly and he leaned over and whispered into her ear. “I want to make love to you.” Peggy shivered at the feeling of Don’s warm breath on her neck.

“Don…” Peggy protested weakly as her heartbeat quickened. “I don't know if this is such a good idea...you and me _together_ I mean. Things have been going so well between us since you've been staying here. Why risk everything by trying to become romantic?”

Don stood up to his full height and he gently smoothed a lock of hair from her forehead, allowing his fingers to trail lightly down her soft cheek. “Come on, Peggy. You can't honestly tell me that you’ve _never_ thought about the two of us together. Aren't you the least bit curious?“

Peggy met Don’s intense gaze and her stomach fluttered again. “Well…” Peggy said, “now that you mention it, I suppose the thought has crossed my mind once or twice.”

Don grinned mischievously. “Come on.” Don said, his voice deep and sexy while he lightly caressed her chin with his thumb. “Don’t overthink this Peggy. Just relax and follow my lead.”

Peggy’s heart was pounding in her chest as she came to a decision. “Okay.” Peggy whispered. Don leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Peggy felt a thrill of excitement shoot through her entire body, and she wrapped her arms around him and played with the hairs on the back of his neck. Don increased the intensity of his kiss and leaned forward, causing Peggy to lean backwards onto the couch until she was lying on her back with Don hovering on top of her. He took the liberty of untying and opening her robe, revealing her naked body. Peggy could've sworn that she’d put on night gown on underneath her robe, but apparently she was mistaken.

Don smirked. “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time, sweetheart.” Peggy furrowed her brow in confusion, but she then shrieked with pleasure when he cupped her left breast and drew her nipple into his mouth, swirling it around with his tongue. He did the same with her other nipple and then returned his attentions to her mouth, thrusting his tongue deeply into her mouth. Peggy moaned and then she reached up and loosened his tie, removed it and unbuttoned his shirt. She pulled his dress shirt off his shoulders and Don quickly pulled his undershirt over his head. Peggy ran her hands over his broad, hairy chest, and then she reached down and assisted Don in unbuckling his belt and removing his pants. Don deftly removed his shorts and entered her swiftly. Peggy cried out as the feeling of having him inside of her overwhelmed her senses. Don began his attentions to her nether regions with his long fingers while he started thrusting into her slowly. Peggy dug her fingernails into his back as he increased in speed and intensity. After a few minutes, Peggy felt her release coming and she cried out Don's name in ecstasy....

_CRASH_

Peggy was jolted awake when she abruptly fell out of her bed, her plaster cast hitting the floorboards hard, rattling the pictures on her bedroom wall.

“Shit.” Peggy muttered. Her hip and arm had caught the brunt force of her fall, and she could tell that she was going to have a heck of a bruise in the morning. She shook her head, trying to eradicate the images and sensations that she had just experienced in her dream from her mind, but it was easier said than done. _A vivid sex dream about Don Draper of all people?_ She thought to herself. This was unacceptable! He had become her closest friend, and she had really enjoyed having him as a roommate for the past month. He had been sleeping on her lumpy pull-out sofa with no complaints, and he cooked for them almost every night. They would usually eat at her kitchen table, but sometimes they simply sat in front of the TV and ate their dinner on tray tables. After dinner, Peggy would often cuddle up next to Don (as much as her cumbersome cast would allow) and fall asleep with her head on his shoulder. She would wake up the next morning to find that she had been moved to her bedroom and tucked into her bed for the night. He had been incredibly sweet to her, coming home from work early to make dinner and to deliver her her files so that she could stay caught up with her work. Once she had been given her walking cast and was able to return to work, he had driven her to and from work every day and accompanied her to her office and picked her up at the end of the day.

She supposed that it was normal to form an attachment (and an attraction) to someone you have been spending a great deal of time with, but that didn't make it any less disconcerting...especially since Don was sleeping in her sofa bed just outside of her bedroom right now!

A few seconds later she heard his footsteps outside of her bedroom door and she groaned, mortified to have to face Don so soon after imagining herself having passionate sex with him. Her bedroom door opened quickly and Don hurried to her side, helping her to her feet and assisting her back into her bed.

“Jesus, are you okay?" Don exclaimed. "What the hell happened?”

Peggy’s face turned bright red in embarrassment. “I fell out of bed.”

Don looked at her askance. “I can see that. How the hell did that happen?”

Peggy buried her head in her hands. “I was having a dream, and I guess I got a little too worked up.”

Don chuckled. “Okay. Do you want to talk about it?”

“No!” Peggy exclaimed uncovering her face. “Absolutely not. I would rather die!”

“That’s a bit extreme don't you think? Come on, why don't you tell me what your dream was about. I promise I won't tell anyone.”

Peggy sighed and rolled her eyes heavenward. “Okay, fine. I was having a dream and you and me, and we were _together_ if you know what I mean.”

Don’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh?”

Peggy nodded. “Yes, and it’s taking everything I have not to run out of this apartment in complete and total embarrassment.”

Don laughed. “Peggy, it’s not a big deal. Men have those kinds of dreams all the time. It’s just what we do. It doesn't mean anything.”

Peggy wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Really?”

Don nodded. “Yes.”

“Have you ever dreamt about the two of us?”

Don’s face turned scarlet. “Yes. Once or twice...I haven't kept count.”

Peggy blushed again. “Oh god...was this before or after you saw me naked?”

Don cleared his throat and raked his hand through his disheveled hair. “After.”

Peggy groaned and covered her face with her hands. “Jesus. Well, you obviously can't stay here anymore. It’s too weird.”

Don frowned. “What? Why?”

“ _Because,_ Don! Now we both know that we have thought about having sex with each other! I don't even know if we can be friends anymore. It’s just too weird!

Don sighed heavily. “Peggy, You are overreacting. I am not going anywhere. You still need someone to help you, and I want to be here for you. This dream of yours doesn't change anything.”

Peggy shook her head emphatically. “But it does, Don. Don't you see...now I am thinking of you that way, and I never have before. I just want things to go back to the way they were, when we just friends and roommates. I like having you around.”

Don smiled. “I like being here.”

Peggy smiled sadly. “But now my stupid brain has ruined everything. It's probably just as well. I've grown too dependent on you. You are eventually going to have to go back to your own life so I'm going to have to get used to being on my own sooner or later anyway. We aren't a couple...we are just playing house while my foot heals and I’ve taken advantage of your kindness for too long already.”

“Peggy, you aren't taking advantage of anything. Do you honestly think I would be here if I didn't want to be? Apart from my kids, you mean more to me than anyone."

Peggy's eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

Don nodded. “Yes, and this may sound strange, but for me sex isn't when I feel closest to a person.”

“Oh?” Peggy said with surprise.”

Don shook his head. “No. Sex for me is just something to do to satisfy a physical need. It’s often very shallow and meaningless.”

Peggy furrowed her brow.  "Well, I suppose that explains a lot. When do you feel closest to a woman?”

“Honestly? Probably when I hold someone close in bed.”

Peggy chuckled. “Are clothes usually involved?”

Don smirked. “Usually not, no.”

Peggy nodded. “So what you are saying, is that having sex with a person doesn't have to mean _everything_ in a relationship...that it can just be about satisfying each other’s physical needs and desires. But that you often feel more of a connection to a person when you're cuddling in bed afterwards?”

Don was thoughtful for a moment. “Yes, that sounds about right.”

Peggy nodded again and then smiled mischievously. “Well in that case, would you like to do _it_ now?"

“What?" Don said incredulously. "Are you out of your mind?” 

“Come on, Don. You just said that it doesn't have to _mean_ anything. I’m not getting back to sleep anytime soon, and doing  _that_ would probably help to ease the tension so to speak.”

“Are you serious?”

“I am. Come on Don, I don't want to be too graphic, but it’s been a _very_ long time for me. Just this once...I’ll never ask again, I promise.”

Don sighed and Peggy was surprised when his face turned beet red. “Okay.” Don said reluctantly. “Just this once.”

Peggy grinned. “Great! So how do you want to do this? I usually like to be on top, but with this stupid cast I don't think that will be possible. What do you think?”

“Um,” Don said awkwardly, looking around Peggy’s messy bedroom, “well, you can lie down on your back on your bed and we can try doing it the traditional way I suppose.”

Peggy nodded. “Okay, that makes sense. Here, let me help you with your pajamas.”

Don looked down in confusion, as if he just realized that he was wearing his favorite flannel pajamas. Peggy began unbuttoning his shirt and a strange mixture of emotions overcame him. It wasn't like this was the first time she was seeing him naked, but it would be the first time that they would be making love. If he was being perfectly honest with himself, making love to Peggy would mean more to him than just “satisfying physical needs” as he had described it only a few moments earlier. He loved her, and he knew that this would forever change their relationship.

Peggy removed his shirt and then she pulled her nightgown over her head, wriggled out of her panties and then she laid back down onto her bed.

Don gazed down at her apprehensively. “Peggy, are you sure that you want to do this?”

Peggy nodded. “Absolutely.”

Don took a deep breath and he removed his pajama bottoms and underwear. He stood in front of her naked for the first time in several weeks, and stared down at her with an odd look in his face.

“What?” Peggy said, feeling suddenly very self-conscious. “You've seen me naked before Don...lots of times in fact.”

“It’s nothing, it’s just...you look very beautiful, Peggy.”

Peggy blushed prettily. “Thank you Don.”

Don knelt down on the bed and then leaned down so that he could kiss Peggy on the lips. His actions seemed tentative to her, much less sure of himself than he had in her dream...almost as if he was afraid.

“Don, there is no reason to be nervous. I _have_ done this before you know.”

Don chuckled and began nuzzling her neck, causing Peggy to draw in a quick breath. She began writhing beneath his body as she became aroused by his actions. Don trailed light kisses down her chest as he moved his hand down between her legs, slipping his fingers into her wet folds. Peggy flinched and instinctively parted her legs to grant him greater access. Don’s actions had the desired effect and she grew very wet. However she soon realized when she repositioned herself to receive him, that the act of maneuvering her cast was going to be awkward at best. She unfortunately let out a very unladylike snort at an inopportune time...right when he was about to enter her.

Don’s brow was furrowed in concentration, but Peggy’s snort had distracted him. “What? Is everything okay? Am I hurting you?” Don said with concern.

Peggy covered her mouth with her hand in order to suppress her laughter. “No, I’m sorry, Don. It’s just that this cast is so awkward. It’s not exactly the sexiest thing I’ve ever had on.”

“Do you want to stop?” Don asked.

Peggy shook her head emphatically. “No! Please keep going! I’ll make it work.”

Don lined himself up again and entered her slowly and deliberately. Peggy gasped, never having experienced a man of such tremendous girth before. “Jesus.” Peggy exclaimed.

“Is it too much?” Don said apologetically. “I’m sorry. We can go slower.”

“It’s fine, Don.” Peggy said with mild irritation. “Just keep going.”

Don began thrusting in and out and Peggy attempted to wrap her legs around his waist and pull him closer. She started laughing again and Don abruptly stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

“Peggy, we don't have to do this right now. We can wait and try again once your foot is healed.”

Peggy shook her head with determination. “No. I want to do this with you _right now_. Let’s go. I promise I'll behave.”

Don continued thrusting, increasing in speed and intensity and soon Peggy forgot all about her ungainly cast as she felt her climax come. Don finished shortly thereafter and collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. Peggy wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, running her hands all over the smooth planes of his back. Don eventually rolled off of her and lay down beside her in bed. He pulled her close so that she could rest her head on his chest.

“That wasn't exactly how I imagined it.” Peggy said matter of factly after she had caught her breath. “I mean, don't get me wrong. It was very good, it’s just I think in my dream I forgot to factor in the cast.”

Don laughed. “Yes, that did make things a bit of a challenge.”

Peggy reached over and ran her fingers over Don’s stomach. “We’ll just have to practice a lot so that we get better at it.”

“You want to do that again?" Don asked.

“Sure…not today, but I don't see why not. It certainly helped to pass the time." Peggy said jokingly.

Don didn't reply so Peggy rolled onto her side facing him. “But that’s not what this was to you, was it?” Peggy stated frankly.

Don turned to look at her. “No, it wasn't." Don said seriously. "I’m in love with you, Peggy.”

Peggy’s heart fluttered. “What? W...Why didn't you say something?” Peggy stammered.

“It never seemed like the right time. Plus, I didn't want to make things awkward if you didn't feel the same way.” Don said with uncharacteristic shyness.

Peggy smiled and put her hand up to his scruffy cheek, rubbing it tenderly. “I love you too, Don.”

Don smiled gratefully and then leaned forward and kissed her softly the lips. “What do you think about my staying here on a more permanent basis?” Don asked a moment later.

Peggy grinned mischievously. “I would probably need to get you a better sofa bed.”

Don arched his eyebrow wryly. “No, I was thinking that I could sleep here in this bed with you, and forgo your lumpy sofa altogether.”

“I would like that.” Peggy replied happily. “I honestly can't imagine being here in this house without you anyway.”

Don smiled. “Good. Now how about we try and get some sleep. Come over here.” Don said, motioning towards the side of his body. Peggy nuzzled in next to him and Don put his arm around her, trailing his fingers lightly over the smooth skin of her backside. “This is nice. I couldn't be happier sweetheart. I love you, Peggy.”

Peggy smiled happily. “I love you too, Don.”

It wasn't long before they drifted off into a dreamless sleep in each other's arms, both of them feeling more content than they had in a very long time.

~THE END~


End file.
